


Don’t Leave Me Alone

by Lilabethwritescrap (orphan_account)



Category: Love 020
Genre: First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lilabethwritescrap
Summary: Hao Mei and KO figure out their feelings
Relationships: Hao Mei | Mo Zha Ta/KO | Shou Ke Zhai Xing Chen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Don’t Leave Me Alone

Hao Mei had stayed a bit longer at the office that night. It was well after dark by the time he got back home. He opened his apartment door. His roommate and best friend KO was asleep on the couch. There was a plate of dinner on the table with plastic protective covering. Mei smiled and walked to KO and shook him slightly.  
The stern man slowly opened his eyes and looked around confused.  
“Hey, I’m home,” Mei responded.  
“Hmm” KO responded.  
“Thanks for dinner,” Ko just nodded. He was a very quiet man and he gave little reaction to anything that happened, but Mei had started to understand him more and more everyday. Mei sat down and ate his food. It was cold now, but not bad. Ko sat in front of him kind of just staring. It took a moment for Mei to notice. He glanced quickly up at his roommate and turned red. He felt his heart race and shoulders tense like he was waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. Mei ate the food and cleaned his plate.  
“I’m going to take a shower.” He told Ko who grunted. Mei went and turned on the shower, but realized that he had forgotten his towel. He got out and started looking all around his room for it, but there weren’t any. He went across the hall to see if Ko had any. He heard a small grunt from Ko’s room as he pushed the door open just a bit. Mei’s eyes widened as he watched the man’s hand move up and down over his dick. It was big and hard glistening in the dim moonlight. Mei felt himself grow hard and his heart began to race. He ran back to the bathroom. He stood in thought for a moment remembering his friend’s throbbing cock.  
He got into the shower and slowly started touching himself. He had never really thought of Ko that way. He knew he felt differently about him than his brothers and sister WeiWei, but this was so out of the ordinary. He Slowly began to stroke his hard cock up and down, his fingers brushed against the tip. He gripped harder thinking about Ko. He felt compelled to reach down and touch himself from behind. He had never done it before. He stuck and experimental finger in his ass. I hurt a little, but Mei just kept going. He put another finger in and started rocking back and forth thrusting his cock in his hand and then pushing back against his fingers. He thought about how good it would feel to have Ko’s cock shoved deep in his ass holding him close to his chest and kissing his neck. He quietly moaned  
“KO” As he thought about his best friend’s face he touched that sweet spot inside of him and came with a yelp. He stood frozen with his fingers in his ass letting the water run over him. He had just cum with his best friend in his mind. And now his butt hurt.  
He stepped out of the shower soaking wet and forgot that he didn’t have a towel. He opened the bathroom door a crack.  
“Hey can you grab me a towel?” He shouted. He saw Ko open his door with a towel. He wasn’t wearing a shirt. Mei’s eyes trailed down looking at his muscled torso and down to his waist. He was wearing shorts and nothing was visible, but Mei kept seeing Ko’s cock in the light. He realized he was staring. Ko also realized where he was staring as he handed his roommate a towel.  
“Oh, yeah, thanks” Mei closed the door quickly. Ko felt himself grow hard again thinking that Mei was staring at his dick. It made him happy. He was in love with Mei. He had appreciated his beauty the first time he saw him, but he could have never imagined what their future held. And now they lived together. Ko thought that he would never be happier. He didn’t expect Mei to fall for him, he never got his hopes up. He was perfectly content seeing him everyday, but now. Now he was getting his hopes up. It made him hard. He went back to his room and masturbated again at the thought of Mei on his dick.  
Mei woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast. He wasn’t quite ready to see Ko again after last nights racy thoughts so he just went back to bed. As he drifted off he heard Ko knock on his door. He didn’t answer. Eventually he woke up again. If he didn’t get up soon he’d be late. Mei rushed to pull on his jeans and a top and got ready for the day. Ko was sitting waiting for him at the table.  
“Sorry,” Mei said quietly, not making eye contact. Ko noticed this but didn’t say anything. He stuffed the breakfast Ko made into his mouth. It was so good. Everything Ko made was good. Everything Ko did was good. Suddenly he was imagining Ko’s cock again. Swallowing his food quickly he rushed them out of the house and to work. He was silent the whole time and avoided Eye contact. Ko noticed. He was panicking a little. Maybe Mei knew how he felt and was uncomfortable.  
They didn’t speak at work. Everyone noticed that Mei was acting weird, but they were all too tired to care. Bei WeiWei noticed something was off as well and decided to go talk to Mei.  
“What’s wrong with you?” She asked. Mei shrugged and kept working.  
“Why aren’t you talking to anyone? You didn’t go have lunch with everyone either,” She continued.  
”I just wasn’t hungry, and I have lots to do here,” He responded quickly.  
“Ko looked sad you didn’t come too,” WeiWei pushed. Mei’s hands froze for a moment, but he ignored the comment and hoped Sister didn’t notice. She did, but realizing what was going on, left it alone. She smiled and gave Mei the coffee she got from the machine and walked away. Yu Banshan stopped her in the hall.  
“Mrs. Nai why is brother Mei acting so strangely,”. He asked. WeiWei looked around to see if anyone was listening. Little did she know that Ko was listening from behind the corner of the wall.  
“I think he is finally realizing it,”  
“Realizing what?”  
“That he thinks of Mr. Ko differently than he thinks of you,”  
”Finally. You think something happened?” Banshan smiled  
“I’m not sure,”  
”I’ve never seen him so pensive before. He’s not angry, but it’s weird.”  
“I’m sure once he and Mr. Ko figure it out he’ll be happier than before.” Bei WeiWei decided and they went off in their separate direction. Ko stood frozen behind the wall. His heart raced. He was so worried that Mei would hate him. Now he knew that Mei was feeling what he felt. His face, paralyzed in that scowl he always had, curled up just a little on the ends of his mouth. They quickly returned to the scowl.  
What was he supposed to do with that information. Mei clearly had come to terms with what he was feeling. Ko didn’t want to risk hurting him by pushing him, but he also thought that showing Mei his own feelings would help. He decided to put the feels aside and go back to work. He could worry about it later.  
They went home together later that night. Ko felt Mei glance up at him a few times. It made Ko happy. Ko looked over at Mei who immediately turned a bright shade of red and looked away. They got home and Ko started cooking a nice dinner. They ate together in silence. Mei thanked him for the food quietly. Once they were done they started to clean up and Ko lightly touched Mei’s hand as they went to grab the plate. Ko pretended it didn’t happened but saw how Mei blushed. It was fun to watch him react. Mei was in the kitchen so Ko put his hand on his side in an attempt to move around him. Mei tensed up, but Ko felt him lean into the touch. Ko wanted more, but he didn’t want to push Mei too far. Mei, panicking a little, turned and slipped on the tile. He flailed and grabbed Ko, pulling him to the ground as well. Ko landed with a thud on top of Mei.  
The were frozen staring at each other face to face. Mei could feel Ko’s every breath. Ko felt Mei’s heart speed up. As Ko moved to get up he pushed his hips slightly into Mei’s. Mei was hard already. Ko hurried to the bathroom feeling himself getting hard too. He sat on the toilet and waited for it to calm down.  
Mei on the other hand started to panic. He knew he was hard and he knew why. He wanted Ko. He needed Ko so badly. He also knew Ko had felt his dick, but Ko had run off so quickly, that Mei started to worry. Ko would never look at him like that and now that he knew Mei wanted him he would leave and never speak to him again. The thought made Mei worried. He had never been so upset before. He started breathing heavily and suddenly everything felt tight. He crawled over to the couch and tears started to fall. His heart felt burning and he wanted to scream and cry and flail and be curled up all at once.  
Ko, his dick finally listening to him, finally left the bathroom. He saw Mei having a panic attack in the living room with tears streaming down his face. Ko immediately ran to him grabbing his shoulders. Mei pushed him away.  
“No Stop. I can’t. Everything hurts,” he sobbed as he curled up and rolled on the floor. Ko recognized that this was a panic attack. He had had some before when he was younger when everything in his life was going wrong. They hurt, but it meant that there was anxiety and conflict happening. Ko tried to grab on to him and keep him from moving, but Mei kept flailing and smacked Ko on accident a couple times.  
“What’s happening.” Mei sobbed, “Let me go.” So Ko did which made Mei panic more.  
“Don’t leave me,” he choked out, “ I don’t know what I’m supposed to do I don’t know why I don’t”. He kept crying with his scratchy voice. Ko tried one more time. He grabbed Mei’s shoulder’s and kissed him.  
Mei immediately stopped. His breathing and heart rate slowed to normal. Ko broke the kiss and leaned back. They started at each other in silence, Mei still crying.  
“I won’t leave you,”. Ko murmured. Mei cried more. He had never cried this much in his life. He felt like a child.  
“Ko,” he whispered, “I’m in love with you” Mei stopped crying, attempting to read the man’s face. Ko’s face did not change, but inside Ko’s heart was racing. Ko grabbed Mei’s face and kissed him again. This time he was never going to stop.  
Mei slowly wrapped his arms around Ko’s neck and kissed him back. Ko lifted Mei up onto the couch and licked his lip. Mei happily obliged. They made out on the couch for a while. Ko started moving his hand down Mei’s arm to the hem of his shirt. He slid under Mei’s shirt with his cold hand. Mei moaned under him as Ko ran his hand up to his nipples. He rubbed his calloused fingers over the nubs and then suddenly pinched them. Mei moaned loudly and moved his hips as a reaction. Ko’s other hand rested on Mei’s thigh as he moved higher and higher. Ko pushed Mei onto his back and kept kissing him.  
Ko kissed his jaw and down his neck sucking hard at his vein. Mei signed and rolled his hips into Ko’s and felt his hard cock rub against his own.  
“KO” he moaned as Ko’s hand fiddled with Mei’s jeans. Mei tugged on Ko’s shirt and pulled it off. Ko did the same to Mei. Shirtless and hard they started pushed their hips into each other. Suddenly the phone rang.  
Mei groaned and shoved Ko off to go get it. He answered it kind of pissed. It was Yu Banshan.  
“What,” he snapped. Ko stood up and started tugging on Mei’s pants.  
“I was just worried about you brother. Do you want to go get drinks,”  
“Uh, no. I’m fine now. Maybe tomorrow. Kind of busy bye,” Mei pushed out as Ko pulled Mei’s pants down and pulled his cock out. Mei hung up and groaned loudly.  
“KO please,” he moaned. KO smiled just a small bit and started stroking Mei’s cock. A bit of precum flowed out and KO licked it up. Mei moaned again. KO started licking the base and fondled Mei’s balls as he tugged his hand up and down and up and down. Mei held onto the wall. Ko bent forward and took Mei’s cock in his mouth. His tounge swirled around the heard lapping the salty precum. He bobbed his head and Mei grabbed his head and started thrusting. KO felt Mei’s cock hitting his throat and gagged a little which just made Mei feel better. Ko drooled as Mei thrust his hips into Ko’s mouth. KO’s nose hit the hair at the base.  
Ko reached his arm around Mei and grabbed his ass and started pushing his finger slowly into Mei’s asshole. Mei whined as KO’s finger thrusted in and out.  
“KO, I’m almost there,” Mei tried to push KO off his dick, but KO pulled in more. As Ko’s finger found the spot, Mei thrusted hard with a groan into Ko’s moth and came hard down his throat. Ko sucked the cum from Mei and pulled off. He stood up as Mei came down from his high and shoved Mei against the wall and started kissing him again.  
Mei could taste himself in Ko’s mouth. He felt how hard Ko was and stuck his hand into Ko’s pants and started stroking his roommates cock. Ko grunted and began to grind his hips into. Ko stopped Mei suddenly. He took Mei’s hand and pulled him into his room. Ko pushed Mei onto the bed before pulling off his own pants freeing his cock. Mei became hard again seeing his friend’s throbbing red cock. Ko bent down and started sucking on Mei’s neck leaving dark purple bruises. Mei whined and lifted his hips. Their cocks were touching. KO began grinding on Mei and the friction got Mei harder. They were panting into each other’s shoulders clinging on to whatever they could.  
“KO, I need you,” Mei moaned. Ko backed off and grabbed the lube from his bestie table.  
“I don’t have any condoms,” Ko frowned and stopped for a moment. Mei pulled him back.  
“I don’t care please KO, I want...I..”. Mei stopped. It was a little embarrassing. Ko poured a little lube onto his fingers and stuck one in Mei who kept moving his hips.  
“What do you want”  
“I don’t know, KO, I just,” He groaned again as KO put a second finger and started scissoring him open. Mei had never quite felt anything like it. It burned a little.”  
“Tell me,” KO demanded sticking a third finger in. Mei kept pushing down onto Ko’s fingers.  
“I want you. I want you inside me,” Mei choked out. KO pulled his fingers out much to Mei’s disappointment. Mei felt empty. Suddenly Ko lined his hard cock up to Mei’s hole. He grabbed his hip and slowly began pushing inside letting Mei get used to the pressure. It took all the patience KO had to not thrust hard into him right away.  
As KO finally bottomed out he felt Mei grabbing onto his neck pulling his face down. KO pulled out and thrusted all the way back in as he kissed Mei. Mei was a groaning mess as precome dribbled from his hard cock. KO thrusted harder and harder. They were panting into each others mouths, groaning. Mei threw his arm over his eyes in pleasure and embarrassment when Ko bit down on Mei’s nipple. Mei groaned and whined.  
“More,” he moaned. Ko pulled Mei’s hips up further in the air and started to ram into him harder and harder. KO grabbed Mei’s hand and tugged his arm from his eyes. He interlaced their fingers above Mei’s head as KO pounded into him. As both neared their climax KO started stroking Mei’s cock hard.  
“KO I’m almost there,” Mei moaned thrusting his hips to meet KO. The wet sound of sex filled their senses. Mei felt the warm heat of his orgasm.  
“KO!” He cried out as he came over KO’s hand and onto his stomach. His hand tightened around his partners. The feeling and pressure pushed KO to the edge as he thrust hard a couple more times before cumming deep inside Mei. Ko pulled out and watched as his come dribbled from Mei’s ass before flopping beside him. They kept holding hands and pretty soon Mei drifted off. Ko quietly pulled Mei into him and wrapped his arms around the man and fell asleep with the scent of Mei’s shampoo in his nose.  
Mei woke up in the middle of the night. He felt Ko’s arms around him. He smiled and went back to sleep. They were very giggly and happy the next morning as they started at each other as the sun came up before making out some more.  
Mei was sitting at his desk wearing a scarf smiling pleasantly every once in a while looking over at Ko who was always looking at him too. Bei WeiWei sat beside Mei who greeted her joyfully.  
“Why are you wearing a scarf? It’s hot,” she asked. She tugged it a little.  
“Oh, got it.” She giggled. Mei giggled too.  
Mei would wear a lot of scarves throughout the next couple weeks till KO figured out there were other more intimate places to leave bruises.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this you guys. it’s my first smutty fic on this site so I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
